


Shadow's Story Hell Hole

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster Blasters, Lalafell/talee is a thing now, M/M, Rippertale, Sans and Paps twins, Songfic, Soul Sex, Underfell, Wondertale, adding tags as i post the one-shots, lucifertale, not really detailed intimacy so it's not really explicit?, soul mates, supernaturaltale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: One-Shots and prompts from tumblr.Requests Are Open just read the rules (Chapter One).Wondertale/Rippertale/Lucifertale/SupernaturalTale(Huntertale) (c) Me (RT and WT co-owned by ElectraAthene)





	1. Rules for Requests

RULES FOR REQUESTS.

 

I will not do Edgeberry, or anything dealing with US Sans. there way to much for him already.

 

Sub UT Pap. no exceptions. again. there's plenty dom ut pap.

 

ALL MY AU PAP'S ARE SUB.

 

UF Sans switch with fellcest but sub for Kustard. Again. There's Plenty Dom UF Sans for the kustard ship.

 

Have fun with it your requests.

 

Not big on Papcest. can't promise that i'll do it if i get a request.

 

That's it. ^^ I hope you guys enjoy this! have fun requesting things~


	2. Prayer - Lucifertale-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Prayer  
> AU: Lucifertale © Me  
> Warning: this is a scene based on one from season one of the TV show Lucifer, which this AU is inspired by/is a parody of.  
> Contains: blood, violence, cursing.  
> Summary: Sans swallows his pride in a moment of panic and calls on his father for help.  
> Enjoy this little one-shot.
> 
> One-shot from tumblr

_BANG!_

  
Sans’ eye widened as pain shot through his spine. He put his hand over it stepping back as he stared up at the smirking mortal. He looked down pulling his hand away seeing it coated in blood. He coughed and collapsed falling to the ground and rolling onto his back. He gagged slightly shutting his eyes. It hurt so much, he heard the human chuckle and opened his eyes glaring up at him. The mortal knelt pulling out the coin Sans had given him.

“Bet ya didn’t think you’d miss this so soon.” He said grinning. Sans reached for it, but the damn mortal stood up keeping the coin out of his reach. He let out a growl. “Don’t worry. You won’t be going alone…. I’ll be sending Sable right after you.” the human said. Sans froze and tried to lunge up at the mortal, only to hiss and fall back in pain, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. The human turned and started walking away. Sans watched and shut his eyes tightly. For the first time in a long time he felt scared, he could feel himself being dragged down… He bit back a whimper, he didn’t want to leave earth. He didn’t want to leave the detective. He couldn’t leave him he had to protect him, save him, and Kid. The devil opened his eyes and coughed staring up at the ceiling of the warehouse. He swallowed and weakly moved his hands of his ‘stomach’ and linked his fingers.

“…If this is all part of a plan…” Sans scoffed. “I-if you can hear me… if you’re up there… Dad.” he choked out the word, shuddering again before continuing. “I need a favor…. I’ll be the son you always wanted me to be….” He said tightening his fingers slightly. “I’ll do as you as tell me… go where you want me to… and in exchange…. All I ask…” he took in a gasping breath. “…Is that you protect… Papyrus…” he breathed. He felt his body go limp, could feel his bones start to turn to dust as he was yanked from the vessel and dragged through the floor. He blinked and looked around finding himself surrounded by all too familiar corridors. He sighed and started walking through them placing his hand on one of the brick walls.

“Home sweet hell…” he muttered he brushed the ash from his suit. “Bloody ash….” He growled. He glanced around until something caught his eye. He tilted his head and headed down a hallway. “…That’s not right… that shouldn’t be open…” he murmured seeing a door off its hinges. “That’s impossible.” He said. Before he could do much else he felt his soul seized and jerked and suddenly he was thrown back to earth. He Shot up and gasping. He’s head snapped to the side as he caught the sound of movement. He grinned, feeling his fangs growing sharp his eyes burning bright. He got to his feet letting out a breathless chuckle. He moved quickly through the stacks of boxes, quickly finding Papyrus and the other mortal. The devil jumped between the two grabbing the human’s wrist.

“Hello~” he greeted before punching him in the face and knocking him back. The human stumbled back and looked up at him before stumbling forward and raising the gun. There were three gunshots from behind Sans, hitting the mortal and knocking him back. Sans turned his head towards Papyrus, before turning to the pathetic mortal and walking towards him.

“I’ll be back… heh, I got your coin.” The human said reaching into his pocket frowned and frantically searching the rest when he couldn’t find it.

“Looking for this?” Sans asked holding the coin up. 

“but how?” the mortal asked. Sans chuckled and looked at the coin.

“I know a guy… and apparently he wants me back here.” Sans said flipping the coin as it fell towards the mortal it burned up leaving nothing to hit the ground. Sans watched as he searched the floor in panic and smirked. He knelt next to him as the human went still, grinning. “Sorry, Pal… one use only.” He said. He stood up and dusted himself off before heading back towards the detective.

“Kid! Its safe now you can come out!” Papyrus called.

“Is it over?” the little armless lizard asked stepping out of his heading spot.

“Yes, honey its over.” Papyrus said. Kid ran out and into his father’s arms who scooped him up, hugging him tightly.

“Excuse me if I don’t join the hug.” Sans said. Papyrus turned to him.

“…I thought he killed you.” He said.

“Oh he did.” Sans said grinning. He glanced at Kid then at Papyrus. “I got better.” He added.

“You promised to let me go alone.” Papyrus said, sighing.

“I did, said nothing about following though.” the devil said chuckling a bit before he winced. 

“What is it?” Papyrus asked worriedly.

“Nothing. Uhh… isn’t past he’s bed time?” he asked. Papyrus Looked at Kid.

“Right… come on. Lets get you home.” He said nuzzling his son. Kid smiled. Sans watched them head to the car and sighed silently before heading out to his own. He watched as Papyrus pulled out of the warehouse and headed back to town he started his bike and pulled out driving behind them.


	3. Mourning-Fluffyhoodies-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by OodragonoO its short, but i hope that you like it~
> 
> FuffyHoodies
> 
> Prompt- BBQ gets news that his brother’s dead. Red tries his best to comfort him. (thank you to Electra who gave me the idea)
> 
> Short Prompt.

The house was silent except for Red’s bedroom, which held him and the swapfell alternate of his brother, BBQ. Red was silent as he held onto his wailing lover. BBQ clutched onto his jacket, sobbing brokenly into the other skeleton’s chest. Red closed his eyes and tightened his arms around the mourning skeleton. His soul ached as he listened to his mate’s broken cries and the rattling of his bones. Red cursed silently and pressed his teeth to the other’s skull. Just moments before they’d been relaxing in bed, until BBQ had gotten the news. Apparently there had been a fight, and during it Navy had gotten fatally injured. He hadn’t made it. What was red to say? He was never fond of Navy. Hell, none of the others were fond of him either. Red frowned, he couldn’t say anything to help sooth the other. Just hold him and let him know he was there. He sighed and nuzzled the top of BBQ’s skull.

“…It’s gonna be ok… I got ya sweet heart…” he whispered. Stars, what else could he say? He felt his lover shake his head as he gave a choked sob.

“no… its not… he’s gone! I should have b-been there! I sho-should have prot-tected him!” the skeleton cried. “H-He’s d-d-dead b-because o-of me!”

Red flinched at his lover’s words, he gritted his teeth and pulled BBQ closer, “it is not your fault! Don’t your ever think that.” He said.

“I-its true! I-it was m-my job-”

“You weren’t his damn guard dog, BB. He could take care of himself. His death is not your fault.” Red told the other, frowning. The other skeleton whimpered, and looked down. Red winced and pulled back to lift his lover’s skull and gently wiped the tears away, before pulling the other back to him. BBQ clung to him and sniffled. Red leaned back against the wall, pulling the other onto his lap and cradling him close.

They stayed like that the rest of the night.

 


	4. How Far I'll Go - Moana based- Segoe and Corbel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: How Far I’ll Go  
> AU: Tale – RP verse – Moana based.  
> Characters: Sans, Papyrus, Segoe and Corbel (twin girls of Sans and Paps created and owned by me and @electraathene) and the twins Gaster blasters Sylvester (Corbel’s) and Theodore (Segoe’s)  
> Summary: Segoe gets tired of being told to stay away from the water. Corbel just wants to see her sister happy  
> I did this because EVERYTIME. I HEAR THIS SONG. I JUST GET IDEAS. IT’S EITHER THE TWINS. OR SANS AND PAPYRUS. IDK WHY. So imma write it out…. Kinda wanna do an animatic or comic for this. So I might do that. Anyway enjoy!
> 
> I wanted to do something with the twins so i went with them
> 
> -

 

Segoe gave an irritated growl as she paced, her orange speckled blue eye lights burning bright. Her long hair whipping through the air with each turn she made. “I just don’t understand! It’s not fair!” she cried. Her younger twin sister winced watching her. Corbel stood off to the side running her phalanges through her own long here, her blue speckled orange eye lights following her sister’s movements. Next to her were their blasters Sylvester and Theodore.

“Y-you know how d-dad is… He’s just being over protective.” She said.

“But it isn’t fair!” Segoe yelled. “…I don’t want to be stuck here! There’s so much to explore! … Don’t you want to see what’s out there?” she asked turning to the other skeleton. Corbel blinked, and looked away.

“I guess… But you know how Dad is…” she said. Segoe sighed she started walking away, following the familiar path. Corbel quickly followed her. Segoe pulled the large leaves out of the way revealing a beautiful view of the shore. Segoe stepped out onto the sand. Her sister looked at her following. The blasters whined looking at one another before following the twins.

“…I’ve been… standing at the edge of the water... long as I can remember… never really knowing why…” Segoe sang softly walking to the edge of the water, feeling it lap at her bare feet. “…I wish, I could be the perfect daughter… but I come back to the water… no matter how hard I try…” she turned and stepped away from the water looking up at Corbel who started walking over to her. Segoe started passed her making her twin spin around and follow her quickly.

“Every turn I make, every trail I trek, every path I take, every road leads back to the place I know, where I cannot go, though I long to be…” Segoe rushed through the trees along the paths even teleporting as she felt here sister grab onto her hand, every time ending up at the shore. Segoe’s shoulders slumped, “See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me… and know one knows how far it goes.” She sang out. She rushed up stepping up onto one of the boats and grabbing onto the mast. Corbel walked over looking up at her then to the sea. Theo and Sylvester trotted over, tails wagging as they looked at the water.

“If the wind in my sail on the sea, stays behind me, one day I’ll know how far I’ll go.” Segoe look down as Theo suddenly snatched up an oar in his jaws and sat on his hind legs holding it up to her she grinned and took it before frowning. “If I go there’s just know telling how far I’ll go.” She sighed and stuck the oar in the sand stepping off the boat. She walked passed Corbel who stared at the oar before rushing after her sister with the blasters following closely behind.

“I know everybody on this island… is so happy on this island… everything is by design.” She sang as entered the village. She looked around and smiled watching the children run around giggling. “I know everybody on this island, has a role on this island, so maybe I can role with mine.” She smiled more looking at her sister who smiled back at her. Segoe took off running up the path leading up to the top of one of the hills. Corbel and the blasters took off after her.

“I can lead with pride! I can make us strong! I’ll be satisfied if I play along. But deep inside sings a different song… What is wrong with me?” she stopped as she got to the top staring out over the water from where she stood. She turned grabbing her sister’s hand and teleporting them down to the shore the Blasters quickly following suit. “See the light shining on the sea? It’s blinding! But know one knows how deep it goes! And it seems like it’s calling out to me, so come find me, and let me know. If I cross that line what’s beyond that line!” Theo rushed forward jumping into the boat and lifting up the oar. Segoe took it and looked at Her twin. Corbel shifted before rushing forward and jumping into the boat beaming at her sister. Segoe pushed the boat towards the water as Sylvester hopped in. The water latched onto the boat dragging it in as Segoe jumped in sitting next to her sister.

“The line where the sky meets the see it calls me! And know one knows how far it goes! If the wind in our sail on the sea stays behind us, one day we’ll know how far we’ll go!” Segoe pulled open the sail and the boat jerked as the wing caught it sending both her and Corbel to the floor of the boat. They yelped as they were thrown the blasters yipped and looked around staring at the water surrounding the boat as the twins sat up.

“Heheh, that wasn’t so bad.” Segoe said. “Wow…” she whispered looking around. Corbel looked around.

“Its… so peaceful.” She said.

“Dad had no reason to worry.” The eldest twin said. Almost immediately the boat lurched. The blasters froze and pressed together. Segoe tensed and Corbel frowned. The boat lurched again, as another rough wave hit. The twins yelped as more started coming, soon the boat was flipped, sending all four of its passengers into the ocean. Theo and Sylvester popped up yelping and barking in panic. Segoe and Corbel came up gasping. It was long till a wave crashed over them pushing them back under. Segoe latched onto her sister as they both came back up coughing. Their blasters came up and swam towards them. The twins grabbed onto the skeletal canine demons. It took sever tries before they were able to get back towards calmer water. Theo and Sylvester swam up to the shore and climbed up. Corbel and Segoe collapsed onto the sand coughing and trembling gasping from breath.

“Oh stars! Segoe! Corbel!” came a cry.

“Shit!” came a curse. The twins looked up as their parents raced over. Papyrus fell to his knees and pulled both of them to him holding them close as he checked them over frantically. Sans knelt his eye lights flickering across their bones doing the same.

“W-we’re fine.” Segoe coughed. “R-really.” she said.

“Fine…? You both could have gotten killed! This is why I told you both to stay away from the water!” Sans snapped. Segoe flinched.

“We’re fine! It just caught us by surprise.” She said sitting up. Corbel sat up slowly, glancing between them. “Next time we’ll…”

“Next time? There is no ‘next time’, Segoe.” Sans told his daughter, cutting her off. Segoe frowned.

“What? But I can-”

“I said no.” Sans hissed. “I don’t want you and Corbel trying the stunt again. Do you understand me?”

Segoe looked away clenching her teeth, not answering.

“Segoe.” Sans said, voice low. Instead of answering Segoe stood and took off running. “Segoe!” he called. Corbel stood quickly and rushed after her sister stumbling. Papyrus jumped up, watching as Theo and Sylvester followed after the twins. Sans frowned and gritted his teeth. “Damn it…” he muttered. Papyrus looked at him and stepped over to him placing a hand on his mate’s shoulder. Sans looked at him.

“… They’ll come around… they just need time…” Papyrus said hugging him. Sans hugged back relaxing slightly.

“I hope so…” he murmured.


	5. A Burst of Color - Rippertale AU-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Burst of Color  
> Au: Rippertale  
> Summary/prompt: Everyone lived in a black and white world. That was just how it had been. There was never any color. For most everyone this never changed. They were born in a black and white world, and they died in a black and white world. But for those lucky enough to find their soul mate, they got to see the world in Color.
> 
> OK. I wanted to do something with this idea because i love the idea so much~ thank you skywaveprime for the idea enjoy the prompt~
> 
> Also this thing has no dialog what so ever and its a little weirdly written because of it but i’m glad i didn’t write dialog because then who knows who long it would have been.
> 
> OK that’s it. Enjoy~

Sans had quickly grown used to the black and white world. He didn’t mind it; in fact rather he enjoyed it. He knew that some other monsters and humans hated it, or at least didn’t like it. Considering that the world had always been Black and White, you’d think people would just live with it. Color would never exist. Those who believed in the soulmate theory were idiots in his opinion. Ripper didn’t believe it. He never would, the idea was just silly to him and he was perfectly content to stay in the black and white world alone.

Sans had found it pointless, and he saw that most of both races found it to be pointless as well. No one cared for the theory and more than half of the races never bothered to try and search. Only few monsters and humans actually tried to find their ‘soulmate’. Ripper watched those few morons. He followed them through the night as they stumbled through the streets. They were always the easiest victims. The skeleton loved targeting them, because they always came to him in their desperate search for their ‘soulmate’, thinking that maybe he was it. It was fun to cut them down and prove them wrong.

But then he’d come across Papyrus. The polite and sweet skeleton that had the unfortunate luck of bumping into Sans one night. Luckily, Sans had just killed and couldn’t risk killing another. When the other had bumped into Ripper, he’d ended up dropping the books he was carrying. Sans had knelt to help him, there was a brief moment their fingers brushed as Sans handed Papyrus his books.

There had been a shock, a burst of blue and orange but only a split second before the Black and White returned. Sans had paused before quickly dismissing it. He’d put it up to his imagination bid the other skeleton a good night and walked passed him and continued home. On his way home, he decided Papyrus would be his newest target. The week passed it took some time to find the other skeleton, when he did it was while he was delivering the chief inspector, Winding Gaster, a cloak he’d requested. Turned out Gaster was Papyrus’ father. The newly acquired fact had brought joy and excitement to the killer. It was the perfect way to fuck with Scotland Yard’s best Inspector.

As it turned at the cloak had been for Papyrus. Gaster requested last minute checks on the cloak just to make sure it fit well enough so after Papyrus put it on, Sans went to inspect it. Each touch or near touch earned a shock and a burst of orange and blue. Sans ignored it the best he could but with each jolt there was a jump of his soul and he could see Papyrus was catching the colors as well and looking up nervously at the tailor every now and then. Sans refused to looked at him focusing on his work before pulling away. He stated that the cloak was fine and if that was all he was taking his leave to finish up the rest of the deliveries he had to do.

From then on it seemed he kept running into Papyrus. Ripper had started to become annoyed and started stalking the other at night, ready to end his life and be rid of those damn bursts of color. But every time something stopped him. He became annoyed and angry that something was stopping him from killing the inspector’s son. He soon started taking it out on others leaving dust and mutilated corpses behind in alleys for Scotland Yard to find.

A month passed and Sans had giving up trying to kill Papyrus. He still cursed the other’s existence, though found himself simply waiting for the other. At some point they’d just started meeting up and walking together or just hanging around one another. Sans wasn’t sure why or how that even happened, which made him even more annoyed. He avoided any contact with the other, stepping out of reach or distracting the other with a conversation whenever Papyrus reached for him. Though conversation had proved to have been a bad distraction as soon they were just talking normally, and it didn’t work as a distraction any more and now Sans actually knew the monster he had originally tried to kill, the one he still wanted to kill. The other skeleton was pure, so innocent, and Sans wanted nothing more then to _shatter him_. To break him, hear him cry and beg. But his damn soul _refused_ to allow him.

The more time they spent together the more they talked. The more they talked, the more the hunger to break Papyrus grew and the more the tailor’s soul soared and sang. It wasn’t long after the second month passed the hunger was buried under something else. Sans had started to enjoy the other skeleton’s company. He enjoyed listening to the other ramble on about the books he was writing or the ones he was reading. He also found himself falling for him. When he first realized what was happening he’d avoided Papyrus for days in hopes to try and get the blossoming feelings to die out. He didn’t like color. He despised it.

He was perfectly fine in his black and white world. He didn’t need anyone to share it with and he didn’t need someone who would ruin it.

The week he’d avoided Papyrus was the week he slaughtered several couples. It had been reckless but as usual, Scotland Yard had been too stupid to track him. The next week he’d gone back to seeing Papyrus.

He wasn’t sure when it started happening, but blue and orange were a constant in the black and white world. The colors stood out; he hated the colors that ruined his black and white world. They were stains and they were permanently there. Papyrus seemed to love them though, constantly talking about them. Sans wanted to tell him to shut up. That he didn’t want to hear about the disgusting colors; but he couldn’t. As much as it pissed him off, the simple fact that they made the other so happy was enough for it to be tolerable.

Over the course of the third month, more colors started to bleed into the world. Sans frowned as the stains started growing and more and more of the black and white faded. As much as he hated seeing the colors take over, he had to admit they were rather nice. At the end of the third month they shared their first kiss, for the first time since the blue and orange had become permanent, there was a burst of color, painting the word around them completely. As they parted they stared at the fully covered world, before watching as the newest colors faded back to black and white.

Living in a half colored, half black and white world was strange. Sans wasn’t fond of it, but he didn’t hate it. He hated the color that taunted him about being proved wrong, and he loved the Black and Whit that he knew would soon cease to exist. Though he had begun to love the colors he saw because he loved the way Papyrus looked with them, he’d started to hate the black and white when he saw Papyrus looking at it sadly after the bursts of color faded in the after math of their kisses. 

Now, as they relaxed on the couch, watching the colors fade Sans glanced down at Papyrus. He was snuggled up into Sans’ side watching the floor turn gray, frowning before turning and burying his face in the other’s shoulder. Sans shifted and sighed rubbing the other’s back. He let his gaze sweep across the remains of the black and white, knowing it would be the last time that he’d see it. As upsetting as it was, knowing he was giving in, he felt at peace with the thought of wiping away the rest of the black and white world and painting it with colors. He stood up, pulling Papyrus up with him and led him back to the bedroom. Papyrus remained quiet as he followed him. Sans sat down on the bed and pulled the other down into his lap.

The sudden action caused Papyrus too squeak and turn a brilliant shade of orange. Sans smirked and chuckled wrapping an arm around the other as he pulled him down into kiss. Papyrus made another surprised noise before he returned it wrapping his arms around the tailor’s neck. Sans tilted his head to the side parting his teeth to press his tongue against his boyfriend’s teeth, as soon as Papyrus parted them, Sans pressed his tongue inside, curling it around his lover’s. He broke the kiss after a minute, tilting his skull to kiss and nibble along his soulmate’s jaw and down to his neck. He heard Papyrus gasp and shiver and grinned against the neck bones before nipping lightly at the vertebrae.  Papyrus moaned softly, shivering as he tilting his head to the side. Sans started to tease the sensitive bones, sliding his hand up the other’s shirt to lightly tease at Papyrus’ spine. He felt the other skeleton arch his spine slightly, hearing him whimper out his name hesitantly. Sans paused and pulled back meeting his soulmate’s eyes, seeing the hesitation in the other’s eyes. He pulled Papyrus down into a gentle kiss shifting their positions so that the other skeleton was laid out on the bed under him. He kissed Papyrus again, before breaking it and trailing kisses down his neck as he slipped his hands underneath the other’s shirt before pulling away in order to pull it off. Papyrus shifted and blushed more staring up at him. Sans gently ran his claws down his soulmate’s ribs and along his spine. The action resulted in Papyrus arching up his spine with a gasp of pleasure. Sans chuckled at how sensitive his lover was.

It didn’t take long to have Papyrus a writhing moaning mess under him. Sans sat him slipping out of his vest and dress shirt and tossing them to the side to join Papyrus’ shirt somewhere on the floor. Once the shirts were out of the way, the killer removed both of their pants tossing them to the floor as well. Sans eyes trailed along the other’s bones, he nudged the other’s femurs a part leaning down to kiss Papyrus as he settled between his lover’s legs. As Papyrus pressed in to the kiss, Sans allowed his hand to slip inside his rib cage and gently close around Papyrus’ soul. Papyrus yelped into the kiss and whined, arching up as Sans started to lightly rub and squeeze the soul in his hand.

It wasn’t long till the soul was dripping, the magic sliding along Sans’ metacarpals and down his ulna and radius. The elder skeleton broke the kissed and pulled back slightly. Papyrus’ eyes opened looking up at him hazily, his eye lights formed into hearts. Sans was sure his own eye lights were mimicking the other’s, as he moved down to trail kisses along his lover’s neck and clavicle. He let his own soul form between them, pressing Papyrus’ soul up against it. Thee was a jolt, causing both of them to moan as their soul touched. Sans released the soul in his hand and bit down lightly on his mate’s clavicle. Papyrus whimpered arching up slightly as the killer pressed their hips together.

Sans licked over the mark he left shuddering as he felt Papyrus grab on to his ribs. He let out a breathless curse as he started rocking his hips against the other. Their souls pulsed rubbing together, their magic mixing into a bright emerald green. It was long till they both came, their magic bursting from their souls and painting their bones. Papyrus gave a breathless cry tightening his hold on Sans, who groaned let out a low moan as he buried his face in his mate’s neck. They laid like that for a few minutes catching their breath and coming down from the high as their souls slowly parted and returned to their rib cages.

The killer relaxed, sighing against his lover’s neck bones, earning a shiver for it. He smirked pressed a light kiss to the vertebrae before shifting and rolling to his side. Papyrus curled up against him snuggling into his chest. Sans pulled him closer and kissed his skull as he pulled the blanket over them both. He heard Papyrus mumble sleepily that he loved him as he settled down. Sans paused at the word’s before smiling and chuckling. He lifted his lover’s chin and kissed him softly, nuzzling him as he returned the words. Papyrus nuzzled back smiling before nuzzling happily into his ribs. Sans yawned and tightened his arms around the other. He looked around briefly, as his eyes started to close, and smiled slightly as he saw the fully colored world, not one spot of the old black and white was to be found. He let his eyes close, and soon fell asleep.

He liked his newly painted world. It wasn’t so bad… not with Papyrus by his side at least.


	6. Untited - Kustard - Art inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this amazing thing - http://tenaciousfania.tumblr.com/post/159099660605
> 
> its very short.

Sans shifted in his seat reaching up to tug at his tie, loosening it. His eyes flicked towards the stage before looking around, searching his is absent lover. The skeleton sighed and leaned back in his chair, Red had vanished about 20 minutes ago and had yet to return.

 _‘If he was going to up and leave me here alone why did he want me coming here with him?’_ he thought. He faintly heard the next singer being announced but didn’t catch the name. he looked around once more before glancing at his watch and looking to the stage taking a drink of his whiskey. He nearly choked on his drink as he heard the all to family sound of his lover’s voice. His eyes widened watching as Red stepped out, wearing a long crimson red sleeveless dress. It was floor length, with a slit going up to mid femur on the right side and hugged the other skeleton’s bones perfectly. In addition the the red dress, Red had on purple gloves on that went up to his elbows, and a pair of red heels.

Sans swallowed dryly, his eye lights blighting out momentarily as he stared at Red. Red smirked glancing over at him and Sans shook his skull eye lightly s returning as he met his lover’s gaze. He was barely listening to hat his lover was singing as he kept his eyes locked on the other skeleton. He faintly heard the other monsters and a few humans whistling at Red. His lover seemed to be ignoring them as he slowly made his way to Sans. 

The skeleton leaned forward reaching out and grabbing Sans’ tie tugging it. Sans leaned towards him lifting his hand but resisting the urge to grab his lover. Red grinned sharply at him and pulled away, turning around and heading up back up to the stairs. By the time he was on stage the song was over and red disappeared behind the curtain. Sans stood up as a man took to the stage announcing a quick break. The skeleton quickly headed towards the back easily slipping in with out getting noticed.

He glanced around and quickly spotted Red entering a room. He quickly teleported the short distance and slipped in to the room before the door could close. Red turned to him and grinned as Sans immediately grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss. he wrapped his arms around sans’ neck, returning it before pulling away.

“I take it ya liked the show?” Red asked.

“It was a nice surprise…” Sans answered, gripping at his lover’s side. “though i’d have preferred to be warned next time.” he added. Red chuckled.

“Sorry, how bout i make it up to ya with a private show?” he asked smiling mischievously. Sans smirked and tightened his hold on the other.

“I’d like that very much.” Sans said. “Especially if it involves you dressed like this~” he added.


	7. A Lovely Night - Pre-fellcest/ Implied Fellcest -La La Land Inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watch La La Land listened to Lovely Night a million times and put it on loop. This was born. Enjoy. Might do more sooo…. LaLaTale/Fell? IDK. 
> 
> Title: A Lovely Night  
> Pairing/AU: Underfell, Implied/Pre-Fellcest  
> Summary: It was such a lovely night. Too bad it was such a waste.  
> Tags: Music, lack of dancing, unrelated, singing. Sassy Fell, Sassy Red. All the sass.

Red and Fell walked down the road in somewhat peaceful silence. Every now and Red would click the button on his keys trying to find his car. 

“Where the hell is my car?” he said clicking the button, as he looked around.

“You have to put that up to your chin.” Fell said, causing the smaller skeleton to look at him.

“This?” Red asked holding up the clicker. 

“Yeah.” Fell said. “It make’s you skull into an antenna, it increases the chance of getting cancer but you find your car faster so it all evens out.” he added.

“That sounds terrible.” Red said fighting off a laugh. Fell shrugged.

“Just trying to help.” he said.

“Ya know you’re a real, hmm what’s the word…”

“Knight in shining armor?” Fell suggested.

“Yes. That’s the one.” Red said. The two slowed down looking out over the city at the sunset. 

“Hm, not much to look at.” Fell said.

“Nope, I’ve seen better.” Red commented shaking his skull, he turned walking back on to the road away from the edge glancing to his companion who walked towards one of the lampposts. Fell grabbed onto it and swung around it leaning out as he looked at red briefly before looking towards the horizon.

“…The sun is nearly gone, the lights are turning on… A silver shine that stretches to the sea.” Fell started to sing softly. He released the post and started walking back towards the edge as Red followed. “We’ve stumbled on a view, that’s tailor-made for two… what a shame those two are you and me.” The taller skeleton stopped and looked over at red stepping over to him. They started walking along the road, Red hitting the clicker still trying o find his car.

“Some other guys, would love this swirling sky. But there’s only you and i… And we’ve got no shot.” He sang. Red turned and sat down on one of the benches fighting a smile as he listened to the other. “This could never be… You’re not the type for me.” Fell took a seat next to Red who looked at him.

“really?” he asked.

“and there’s not a spark in sight, What a waste… of a lovely night.” Fell continued. Red hummed and stood up stepping away turning to him.

“You say there’s nothing here? Well, let’s make something clear, I think I’ll be the one to make that call.” He sang. Fell smirked and stood. 

“But you’ll call?” he asked, stepping close. Red couldn’t help but grin.

“And though you look so cute, in you polyester suit…” red sang pulling lightly at the jacket Fell had folded over his arm.

“Its wool” the taller corrected.

“You’re right, I’d never fall for you at all.” Red finished turning and taking a seat again. “And maybe this appeals, to someone not in heels,” he took off the dress shoes he’s been wear and started putting on a pair of more comfortable shoes. “Or to any monster who feels, There’s some chance, for romance. But, I’m frankly feeling nothing.” He sang.

“Is that so?” Fell replied walking around the bench.

“or it could be less than nothing.” Red continued.

“Good to know, so you agree?” Fell hummed sitting down. Red looked at him and smiled.

“That’s right.” He answered. The stood up together.

“What a waste… of a lovely night.” They sang in unison. Red hit the clicker, there was a loud beep of a car unlocking and both turned to see the smaller skeleton’s car.

“there it is.” He said. Fell walked him over to the car opening the driver’s side door open for the other. Red smiled. “do you want a ride to your car?” Red asked. Fell blinked and shook his head.

“No. I’m just right up here.” The taller answered. 

“Alright… Night.” Red said getting into his car. Fell hummed and nodded.

“Good night.” He said before shutting the car door. He walked back and watched the other drove off, before started back towards where the party had been.

Maybe the night wasn’t a waste after all.


	8. The Unforgiven - Lucifertale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a picture to go with this over on my tumblr @shadowsundertalehellhole
> 
> Title: Unforgiven  
> AU: Lucifertale © me  
> Summary: Sans deals with the grief of losing his siblings.  
> Tags: mentioned character death, grieving,

Sans sat at his piano, staring blankly at the sleek black surface. He was trembling slightly, a cigarette dangled between his phalanges. The devil swallowed glancing up as Alphys set a drink in front of him and squeezed his shoulder. He gave her a weak smile and looked at the drink as the demon walked off. Sans gave a sigh and dropped the half-burned cigarette in the drink. He sat up straight, his fingers falling to the keys of the piano. As he started to play, he shut his eyes hopping to get lost in the music. Drown out his guilt and grief, at losing his brother and sister. Metallica’s Unforgiven filled the room.

**

Undyne stood her fists clenched, in front of her were two graves, “Why? Why did you bring me here?” she demanded turning to Toriel and Asgore.

“You’ve been so focused on blame you haven’t given your self time to grieve.” The mother of creation said, looking at the angel sadly. Undyne looked away and to the graves.

“Why did he do this?! This isn’t right!” she snapped. Toriel looked at the graves as Asgore spoke.

“Lucifer was just trying-” he started.

“NO! Not Luci, father.” Undyne spat. “…I don’t blame Lucifer. Father was the one who sent them! He should have know what would happen!” she yelled. Both of the elder monsters stayed silent, watching the angel. “…Where is he? He could have prevented this…” Undyne said.

**

The club had started to grow silent as the guests settled down looking towards Sans as they listened to him play. The devil opened his eyes swallowing again as he stared at the ivory keys, trying to stop the tears that started to fall.

**

“…I’m done.” Undyne said. “..I’m finished with trying to please some one who isn’t here. Who refused to help.” she growled. Toriel and Asgore looked at one another before stepping over to the fish and placing their paws on her shoulders. She looked up at them ears lowering, before looking away.

**

Sans hands started shaking worse as he played until he stopped pressing the keys down as he hunch over letting out a shaking breath. He shook his skull before hissing.

“Get out.” he said. The guests paused and looked at one another. “I said get out! All of you, NOW!” he snapped. At the shout everyone immediately scrambled from the room leaving. The devil huffed and slammed the lid of the piano closed. He ran his hands over his face before snatching up his drink only to set it back done remembering he’d put out the cigarette in it. He sighed and stood up going towards the bar.

“…Lucifer…” Alphys started.

“…don’t.” the devil murmured.

“It wasn’t your fault. There wasn’t another way…” the demon continued walking over to him. He looked at her.

“….I killed my own siblings.” Sans hissed, tears filled his eye sockets and he looked away.

“You had no choice!” Alphys said. He turned to her parting his teeth to snap at her but choked on his words. He shut his eyes.  
“…I’m going out.” he said heading for the elevator. Alphys watched and sighed. She looked out one of the windows and to the sky. Giving a glare she growled.

“I hope that the you know you will never be forgiven for this. Not that you even care.” She said.


	9. Love Me Now - SpnHuntertale fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Love Me Now  
> AU: SPNHuntertale, Fontcest.  
> Summary: Sans and Papyrus prepare with the others for the fight against the demons, and enjoy a rare quiet moment. Sans thinks over the possible outcomes of the fight, and the inevitable future outcome that comes with their job.  
> Tags: Music, poorly described dancing, fluff, some singing, talk of death. Fontcest. Supernatural themes. Surface Au.
> 
> **

 

The Roadhouse was quiet save for the sounds of guns being cleaned, checked and loaded, and knives being sharpened. The small group of hunters staying quiet as they prepared their weapons for the coming battle. Asgore and Toriel stood at the bar silent. Grillby stood behind it silent as he fixed drinks for everyone. Gaster stood at one of the tables with Undyne and Gerson. Frisk, Chara and Asriel were sat at another. Sans And Papyrus were alone at their own table. Sans silently checking and loading each gun as well as checking to make sure they had full bottles of holy water, while Papyrus checked their supply of salt. Sans paused as he placed the last gun down.

“…What is it?” Papyrus asked quietly moving closer to his twin’s side. Sans shook his head and sighed, before giving his younger twin a small smile. He didn’t want to share his morbid thought with his younger twin. He didn’t need to worry and stress the other out.

“Nothing you need to worry about. I’m gonna pack everything into the car.” The elder replied as he packed the supplies into the duffel bag. He shouldered the bag and headed out of the saloon and walked to the old, dark purple ’69 Chevy Camaro and opened up the trunk. He set the bag inside and checked the symbol on the inside of the trunk to make sure it wasn’t faded anywhere. He shut the trunk seeing it was fine. The hunter gave a sigh and walked around to the driver’s side catching Papyrus out of the corner of his eye as his twin left the bar and started to walk over.

Sans opened the door and leaned in starting the car, causing it to roar to life, and music to start playing. He pulled back and leaned forward on the car looking at his lover as Papyrus walked over. The taller of the walked around the car and Sans turned around to lean back against it. He opened his arms wrapping them around his brother’s waist as Papyrus stepped close and wrapped his own around Sans’ neck, hugging him.

_Pulling me further_   
_Further than I've been before_   
_Making me stronger_   
_Shaking me right to the core, oh_   
_I don't know what's in the stars_   
_Never heard it from above, the world isn't ours_   
_But I know what's in my heart_   
_If you ain't mine I'll be torn apart_

“You can tell me.” Papyrus said. Sans hummed in reply, tightening his arms around the younger’s waist. He heard the taller sigh before Papyrus nuzzled into his shoulder. “You’ve been quiet all day… I know something is bothering you.” He murmured. Sans closed his eyes.

“…It’s nothing, Paps… Really… I’m just… over thinking things.” The shorter of the two said.

“Is it about tomorrow?” Papyrus asked pulling away to look at his brother. Sans looked up at him before looking to the side.

“…So many things can go wrong.” He said.

_I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone_   
_So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have_   
_I know it'll kill me when it's over_   
_I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now_

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Papyrus told him nuzzling him. Sans turned his head towards his lover, nuzzling back, giving another quiet hum. Papyrus frowned slightly and pulled back looking at his brother. “We have Gaster and the others with us… Everything will turn out fine.” He said. Sans met his gaze, before glancing back away he pushed off the car, causing his twin to step back.

_I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone_   
_So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have_   
_I know it'll kill me when it's over_   
_I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now_

“I suppose.” The elder twin said. “…It doesn’t stop the thought of everything going wrong.” He added.

“…You don’t think that… That things will go wrong do you?” Papyrus asked staring at Sans in worry. Sans shook his skull.

“Honestly Pap, I don’t know. It’s possible. I mean this is demons we’re talking about.” He answered. The two stayed silent for a few seconds listening to the song that played.

_Love me now (love me now)_   
_Love me now (love me now)_   
_Oh, oh, love me now, oh, oh, oh, yeah_   
_Love me now (love me now)_   
_Love me now (love me now)_   
_I want you to love me now_

Sans pulled Papyrus back up against him, causing his lover to squeak at the sudden action. Sans smiled slightly and took one of his twin’s hand’s in his own lacing their finger’s together. Papyrus relaxed and leaned into him laying his head on Sans’ shoulder as they both started to slowly dance.

“I’m sure everything will turn out ok.” The younger murmured.

“Hopefully.” Sans hummed, lightly kissing his lover’s skull as they continued to sway.

“There’s something else bothering you isn’t there?” Papyrus asked. Sans was silent at first before answering.

_Something inside us_   
_Knows there's nothing guaranteed, yeah_   
_Girl, I don't need you_   
_To tell me that you'll never leave, no_   
_When we've done all that we could_   
_To turn darkness into light, turn evil to good_   
_Even when we try so hard_   
_For that perfect kind of love, it could all fall apart_

“…We can’t evade death forever.” Sans murmured, he felt Papyrus tense at that and tightened his hold on the other. “…sooner or later, its gonna happen.” he added softly. Papyrus stayed silent, and Sans continued.

_And who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone?_   
_Oh I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have_   
_And I know it'll kill me when it's over_   
_I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now_

“Frisk and Chara won’t always be able to help, and…” he was cut off by Papyrus pressing their teeth together. Sans closed his eyes, kissing back. When they broke apart he sighed and buried his face in his lover’s shoulder.

“It’ll be fine, Sans. We’ll be ok.” Papyrus murmured. Sans relaxed in his brother’s hold, keeping his own tight around his twin keeping him as close as possible.

_Love me now (love me now)_   
_Love me now (love me now)_   
_Oh, oh, love me now, oh, oh, oh, yeah_   
_Love me now (love me now)_   
_Love me now (love me now)_   
_Love me now_

_Oh!_   
_I don't know how the years will go down, it's alright_   
_Let's make the most of every moment tonight_

“I know we will… I just… I can’t stop thinking about it.” He whispered.

“As long as we have one another we’ll be fine.” the taller said. Sans hummed in agreement.

“As long as your by my side.” He said lifting his skull to look at his brother, who smiled at him.

“I’ll always be with you, Sans.” Papyrus whispered nuzzling him. The older twin smiled and nuzzled back.

“Good.” He chuckled. They started swaying again, Sans humming along with the music.

_I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone_   
_So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have_   
_I know it'll kill me when it's over_   
_I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now_

Sans sang along with the repeat softly as he pull his brother into a slow spin, _“I don’t know who’s gonna kiss you when I’m gone, so I’m gonna love you now, like it’s all I have. I know it’ll kill me when it’s over, I don’t wanna think about it now; I want you to love me now.”_ He sang softly, Papyrus giggling quietly as they spun and danced around the car. Sans grinned, chuckling as he slowed them to a stop. He leaned papyrus back against the side of the car leaning forward to nuzzle into his neck.

The taller closed his eyes and leaned his head to the sighed shivering slightly. Sans pressed a light kiss to the neck bones before pulling away and pulling his brother into a loving kiss. Papyrus kissed back wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck as Sans.

_Love me now (love me now)_   
_Love me now (love me now)_   
_Oh, oh, love you now, oh, oh, oh, yeah_   
_Love me now (love you now)_   
_Love me now_   
_Oh love you now_   
_Oh oh oh_

Sans pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss he looked up at his twin and smiled, “Love you pap.” He said. Papyrus smiled and hugged the slightly shorter skeleton nuzzling his shoulder.

“I love you, too, Sans.” He whispered.


	10. Welcome to the Neighborhood - classic pre-fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywaveprime sent in "Person A just moved into the house next to Person B’s, and Person B made Person A a ‘welcome new neighbor’ pie. They think Person B liked it and keeps bringing more homemade food for them, but Person A just doesn’t have the heart to tell them that the food is horrible."
> 
> Title: Welcome to the Neighborhood  
> Pairing: pre-Classic Sans/Papyrus  
> Summary: Papyrus tries to impress his new neighbor with some homemade food. Sans isn’t able to tell his new neighbor that the food is horrible.  
> Tags: terrible food, fluff, AU, Surface, neighbors, 
> 
> its rushed towards the end. sorry bout that.

Sans had just finished arranging his furniture and placing the multiple boxes in the proper rooms to be unpacked later. He sighed in relief and rolled his shoulders causing them to pop. He’d just moved into his new house, and was happy to be done with moving all his things into it. The skeleton stretched before flopping onto the couch with a quiet groan. He shut his eyes and relaxed, getting ready to take a well-deserved nap when the doorbell rang. Sans opened his eyes and sat up blinking before he sighed and stood.

‘Must be one of the movers.’ He thought as he walked to the front door. He opened it up and was greeted with a tall skeleton, wearing a long sweater, skinny jeans and a red scarf. The taller skeleton grinned at him brightly and held up the freshly baked pie that he was holding.

“Good afternoon! I am Papyrus! I live next door, I came to welcome you to the neighborhood, I hope you like pie.” He said. Sans blinked and took the pie, with a small smile.

“Heh, thanks. That’s really kind of you. It looks good, smells really great too. I’m Sans. It’s nice to meet you, Papyrus.” Sans said.

“I’m glad that you think so! And its great to meet you as well, Sans! I really hope you love it here.” Papyrus chirped, smiling at the shorter skeleton. Sans chuckled lightly, the other skeleton was rather adorable.

“Heh, I’m sure I will. As long as the other neighbors are as welcoming as you, I don’t see a reason not too.” He said.

“I’m sure they will be! Everyone here is rather welcoming.” Papyrus said. “I’ll let you get back to settling in. I’m sure you’re tired from your move. Enjoy the pie.” The taller skeleton chirped.

“I will. Thank you again, Papyrus.” Sans chuckled.

“You’re very welcome! See you around!” Papyrus chirped before he turned and started to head home.

“See ya.” Sans called after him before he stepped back and shut the door. He looked at the pie and smiled as he headed to the kitchen. “Heh, at least I don’t have to order out.” he hummed to himself. He set the pie on the counter and turned to one of the boxes on the counter by the fridge opening it. He pulled out the silverware container and opened it getting a fork. He stepped over to the pie and scooped up a bite and ate it. He started chewing but stopped quickly and lurched over the trashcan spitting out the bite of pie. He gagged and spat a few times into the trash. He went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of ketchup taking a drink.

“Ugh. That was disgusting…” he muttered. He looked at the pie and frowned, rubbing his skull. It was clearly inedible. Sighing he picked it up and tossed it in the trash, “…Guess I’m ordering take out after all…”

* * *

Sans sighed, taking a sip of the ketchup next to him as he read. A week had passed, Sans had unpacked everything and was settling in nicely. He had been able to meet a few of the other neighbors, who were luckily just as nice as Papyrus. He’d ended up running into the other skeleton while out at the store buying food and other needs. He’d ended up telling Papyrus the pie had been wonderful not wanting to hurt the others feelings. He felt bad for lying to the other, but the other had been so happy and excited that his cooking lessons were paying off that Sans hadn’t been able to tell the other otherwise.

He book marked his page and shut the book. He set it to the side and stood stretching. He heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Before he opened the door he looked through the peephole. He smiled and opened the door.

“Papyrus, what a pleasant surprise.” He said. He glanced down seeing that the other had a bowl in his hands.

“Hello, Sans! Since you liked the pie… I thought you’d like some home made spaghetti! Undyne and I made a lot today and I thought you would like some.” The taller skeleton said.

“Oh, that’s very sweet of you, Paps… thanks.” He said taking the bowl. Papyrus grinned, a light dusting of orange on his cheeks at the nickname.

“You’re welcome! I hope you enjoy it!” he said.

“I’m sure I will.” Sans said smiling. As the other left he shut the door and looked at the bowl with a sigh. “…Maybe it’s better than the pie.” He murmured to himself taking it to the kitchen. Getting himself a fork he uncovered the bowl and got a forkful of the pasta dish. He looked at it before taking a bite. He froze and gagged before forcing himself to chew and swallow. Shuddering he set the bowl down. He stared at it with a sighed and rubbed his face.

* * *

A few months passed, every week Papyrus would bring some kind of new home cooked meal for Sans. Sans accepted than and told the other they were great unable to tell him other wise. He felt bad for lying to the other; more so the more he got to know the sweet skeleton. Papyrus was a real sweetheart, and sans couldn’t help but like him.

Hearing the knock at the door sans sighed and rubbed his skull standing. He opened the door and gave Papyrus a small smile.

“Papyrus, wonderful to see you again. Come on in.” He said stepping to the side. Papyrus beamed at him and entered the house.

“I brought over some home made Ziti.” The energetic skeleton chirped setting the pan on the island counter.

“Sounds great, Pap…” Sans told him shutting the door.

“Its one of the new recipes that Undyne has taught me, would you like some now or shall we wait?” Papyrus asked turning to Sans as he walked over. Sans paused and sighed. He couldn’t keep lying to the other.

“Ah… Actually… Pap… I haven’t entirely been honest with ya about your cooking…” he started, looking away. Papyrus tilted his head.

“What do you mean?” Papyrus asked. Sans rubbed the back of his head.

“… I didn’t wanna say anything, cause you’re really nice… and its sweet of ya to bring me some home cooked meals…”

“…My cooking is terrible isn’t it?” Papyrus asked. Sans flinched and looked up at him.

“N-no! Well… yeah… but its getting better!” Sans said. He gave another sigh, “…I’m sorry. I should have said something earlier… but ya seemed so happy and I really did appreciate the gesture.” He added. Papyrus gave him a small smile.

“It’s fine. Thank you for telling me, it was really nice of your to pretend to like it.” He said.

“I do like it! Really, even… if its bad. It’s the thought that counts right? And I wasn’t lying. It really is getting better.” Sans said. “…If it isn’t to much to ask, I would like it if you continued to bring me some more meals.” He added.

“Really?” Papyrus asked.

“Yeah, saves me from having to make myself something to eat.” Sans chuckled. Papyrus thew himself at Sans hugging him. Sans yelped and chuckled hugging back.

“I’d love to cook for you more!” he chirped pulling back.

“I’d love to have it.” Sans answered chuckling. “Why don’t we have some of that Ziti now? All this talk of food has me starving.” He added.

“Great idea!” Papyrus said. He headed into the kitchen with the food. Sans smiled and followed him.

He felt better having told the truth, and he was glad that Papyrus, being the sweetheart that he was, was so forgiving.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for art and random posts - shadowsundertalehellhole.tumblr.com
> 
> for more Wondertale- taleofwonder.tumblr.com
> 
> to rp with the Sanses - onehellofa-sans-sastionalparty.tumblr.com


End file.
